Lunar Romance
by aNGELIC mURDER
Summary: Ever since Harry found out he was a wizard his life had never been normal, however things take a more drastic change during his final year of Hogwarts... Creature


Title: Lunar Romance

Rating: R

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

Warnings: Body alteration, slight mention of M-Preg, Slash, One-shot, Lacks any sense, PWP, Song fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and associated characters, they belong to the publisher and writer. Also I do not own the sing used in here it is owned by Three Days Grace and is called Animal I have become.

Notes: bFlashback/b, i Music/i

Creature

It was a Hogwarts tradition, nothing more. A game of midnight quidditch that all sixth and seventh years did ever since the sport became popular. That night was also the first time Harry Potter, Boy hero, ever played. He had his reasons why like everyone but unlike everyone he was not human… At least not fully human. As he made his way to the pitch he could see clearly the other players moving down. He glanced nervously up at the sky and sighed a breath of relief when he noticed that it was pitch black except for a few stars. To his right stood Draco Malfoy; the other boy was considerably taller than he was, but so were most of his classmates. At the thought of the blonde Harry's heart skipped a few beats.

It had always been that way since the end of the war after he saw Malfoy take on a group of Death Eaters and come out in one piece, though bruised, bloody and broken. "You ready Harry?" Ron whispered in his ear. He jumped, startled out of his thoughts of the young aristocrat. He took one more look at the sky before moving to mount his broom like the other players. Tonight there were only ten of them; Ron, Malfoy, Zabini, Smith, Seamus, Dean, A Hufflepuff named Justin and few other player from various houses plus himself. He noticed that they had already divided themselves and some had even taken to the air. He took off, automatically falling into his role as seeker as did Draco. He looked up once more at the sky, flinching as the moon peaked out a little from behind its cloudy curtain.

iI can't escape this hell/i

b It was dark in Dudley's old bedroom. The light bulb had long since burnt itself out and the scarred youth had neither magic nor money to replace it. He plopped down on the bed and glanced out of the barred window. In the corner, Hedwig cooed quietly, giving Harry a concerned look. "It's ok girl, in a few years we can leave alright" She hooted back at him and began to clean her feathers. As Harry watched the clock, the only source of light in the room beside moonlight, he began to feel a tingling all over his skin. The closer it got to midnight the worse the tingling became until at last it broke out into an itch.

"What's wrong with me now?" The boy muttered to himself as he itched, it soon became unbearable and his eyes watered. At the stroke of midnight his skin shone a soft silver colour in the moon light and he gasped. He arched his back as his mouth opened in a silent scream as his skin became smooth like silk and his eyes tripled in size. His nose melted away and his bow lips became fuller and took up more of his face. Fairy-like wings sprouted from his back as a chocked sob escaped his lips. His muscle mass was reduced but in it's place his body stretched to a height of six feet.

After the abrupt transformation he rolled off the bed and slowly made his way to the window. He sat by the sill releasing a haunting melody over all over Pivert Drive calling out to others of his kind. He sang until the sun rose and he returned to being Harry Potter. /b

"Oi Harry! Heads up mate!" The Brunette quickly ducked out of the way of an overzealous chaser. However in the process he managed to knock into Draco Malfoy. "Is that how you want to play Potter" The Blonde sneered, teeth glittering in the quarter covered moon light. "Listen Malfoy" He said, sneering right back as his lions tightened, "It was an accident. Why don't y-" In the middle of his sentence something glittered in the corner of his eye. It was the Snitch! It's eerie glow in the dark cover was barely bright enough to be seen. Without a thought he rushed after it but Malfoy had seen it too and was hot on his trail. The blood rushed past his ears but his mind was clear.

iI can't escape myself/i

The blonde was hot on his trail, following the faint greenish glow the small ball left behind. He was neck to neck with Harry, who had completely forgotten the other boy in pursuit of the snitch. He reached out to grab for it, fingers inches away when the moon took this time to appear. The Saviour's eyes widened as his mind went from the Snitch to a near blinding wave of shock as the transformation started.

b It had taken a while but Harry had managed to track down a few books on creatures from the restricted section of the library as well as a few genealogy books. The creature he found that closely match what happened to him was the Lunar-Nymph. A very rare breed of Nymph that was thought to be extinct for the past five hundred years. Harry browsed through the selection in the book. It said that Lunar-Nymphs could only be seen in their true state when hit but direct moonlight. Submissive Lunar-Nymphs take on the colour of powered silver while the dominants are dusted gold; both have wings and are over six feet tall at minimum height. It is easier to find submissive Lunar-Nymphs than dominate ones. Without a submissive Lunar-Nymph present the dominant could go all their lives without transforming, even under the direct assault of the moon. It should be noted that if a male wizard were to come into an inheritance as a submissive Lunar-Nymph and mate with a dominant they could become pregnant./b

i So many times I've lied /i

Harry whined low in his throat as the transformation ended. He unfurled his wings to catch him before he hit the ground and flew to twenty feet above the ground. He was fully aware of the eyes on him and it frightened him. He wrapped his arms around himself tried to keep his tears from falling.

b "FREAK! Stop that bloody crying you hear me?" Screamed his fat uncle from the other side of the door. Harry couldn't be bothered with the man but his magic fortified the door to keep him out. The Fat man continued to yell derogative word through the door as his wife whispered about the neighbours. /b

He was so caught up in his memory and the staring eyes that he didn't notice the Malfoy heir behind him. The other boy flapped his wings behind him startling the submissive Nymph out of his mind. He almost feel from the sky as the dominant floated above him. He had more muscle mass than he did as well as height. The Blonde's hair whipped in the faint wind created by his own wings. Gold tainted lips opened with a whisper of "Mine"

Harry's new body, shiny in the moonlight, reacted in two ways. He was instantly aroused before a sheen of sweat over came him and he flew off quickly. With a roar Draco took off after him, almost knocking the other boys off their brooms. Harry flew through the trees of the forest, taking twist and turns that he thought would likely slow down the larger Nymph. He was wrong. It seemed as if the other boy was built for this kind of flight. The trees scrapped at his exposed flesh as he flew past them, his loins and abdomen heated up as the scent of the dominant filled his senses. He let out a terrified shriek before he pulled up at a ninety degree angle.

The chase was now taking place in the air. Harry's wings were tired from the exertion but the Malfoy heir seemed to be toying with him, cooing at him and grabbing at his ankles and letting go. He whined in frustration, tears gathering in his eyes as he forced his wings to beat faster. The pain was almost enough to let him let himself fall. Without warning Draco tackled him from behind, the moon at this point was covered by a small cloud that did nothing to hide its brilliance.

iSo what if you can see the Darkest side of me/i

He let out a sob of relief mixed with pleasure as his wings stopped beating, his back ached and his stomach was filled with an unmatched heat. "Mine, mine, mine" Draco whispered in his ear as he ground his turgid cock in Harry's pert backside. He pushed back, cooing in surrender as the strong arms set to work on the remains of his clothing.

Draco bit into the exposed neck before him as his thrust picked up in intensity. He held his submissive close as they both fell, his wings beating enough to make sure they didn't crash. The sub turned in his arms, cooing and thrust up. They crashed onto the field as the moon light beamed in full glory down on them. Draco growled deep in his throat as Harry whined, spreading his legs and arching his neck.

iNo one will ever change this animal I have become/i

Draco quickly grabbed the sub's seeking hands and pinned them above his head. He thrust down again, this time Harry mewled with lust as he moved a few inches upward. His other hand ripped at the reminder of the offending clothing before dispensing of his own. His kiss was punishing. He forced his way into Harry's mouth where their tongues did battle for the first time. He continued thrusting into the body below his, getting a better angle when he pulled the other's slender legs around his waist.

b Harry continued reading the selection, 'Monogamous relationships are the norm in this species but polygamous relations do exist as well. The dominants are very protective of their chosen subs and will kill anything they see as a threat to their safety, including their friends and family.' Harry shuddered and thanked the gods there weren't any dominants around. He continued, 'Though submissives are just as strong as dominants they are easily cowed by confrontation and would hide rather run than engage.'/b

A hex flew past Draco's head, knocking Harry out of his blissful state and sent him cowering beneath Draco. The Blonde spread his wings and got up, barely taking notice of Harry as he tried to hide in his shadow. "Oi you idiot! What the fuck do you thing you're doing?" Both Blaise and Ron screamed at the muggle-born who fired the shot. Draco locked eyes with the one who fired but the other boy could barely stutter out a word. Before anyone knew what was going on Draco hand landed on top of his broom and had the boy's wand arm broken in several places. The scream of pain seemed to irritate the blonde Lunar-Nymph because he reached into the boy's mouth and ripped out his tongue.

i Help me believe its not the real me/i

Harry knew watching the Slytherin decapitate one of his friends was wrong and getting turned on by it was even more so but he couldn't stop. He felt a cooing sound rise out of him as the remainder of his blood rushed to flood his stomach and cock. The blonde left his prey and went to rejoin his sub. The smaller boy quickly jumped into his arms and began to grind himself against his dom.

The taller boy fell to his knees and claimed Harry's lips yet again as his hand moved over his chest, pinching the erect buds found there. Harry came up for air and arched his back. His left Hand came up to pinch and tease his neglected nipple. The air was knocked out of him as his dominate dropped him on his back and started sucking at his stomach. He cried out, green eyes widening with lust as he wrapped his legs around the other boy.

b 'Before intercourse, the submissive's body would prepare itself for the reception of a dominate's semen. It is usually characterized by an unbearable heat in the abdomen. The body of each Lunar-Nymph is equipped with both male and female reproductive parts and both parts are active in the sub during this time. While in this state they retain their true form, with or without the moon.'/b

"Please… do it… hurry" Harry whined, as Draco tongued his wet hole. He arched up as he was bitten and moaned hotly as his dom's tongue continue to fuck him. "Please, please, please…" He didn't have to wait long. Draco released his hole and grabbed his legs, pulling him down to meet his huge cock. He whined then screamed as he was filled to the brink without a second thought.

iSomebody help me tame this animal I have become/i

Draco moaned out in the night air. Finally he was where he wanted to be, seated inside of his tight sub. He didn't give the boy time to recover as he pulled out again and slammed back in. Another pleasure/pain cry filled the air as Draco fucked Harry's brains out. The silver coated boy clung to the other's shoulders, face buried in his shoulders as he panted hard. "Faster, faster, harder…" He whispered, between, sucks on his doms' neck and tweaks of those pebbled nipples.

Harry's hole ached and twitched, every time his dom's thick cock entered him. He moaned low in his throat and whimpered again. He arched his back, wings unfurling as voice lifted in animalistic praise. His cock throbbed in the other boy's hand. He thrust up as his slit was thumbed and his cock teased.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Harry screamed, as Draco's cock head rammed his prostate. He curled over the blonde and with a final scream came between them both. Draco thrust up a few more times as Harry's channel gripped him tight. He finally came, showering Harry's insides with his come.

i Help me believe its not the real me somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare I can't control myself, somebody wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this hell/i

The pair fell onto the grass, panting slightly but was far from done for the night. By the time morning came Harry and Draco had reverted back to normal but for some reason Draco refused to let go the boy-who-lived and his stomach.

i So what if you could see the darkest side of me no one would ever change this animal I have become. /i

Creature

End notes: Done. As for my other work of fiction well… Writer's block it a harsh mistress and she is an evil bitch to boot. I need a muse! Why oh great and might Thoth have you forsaken me?


End file.
